


Ready? Okay!

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [44]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheerleaders, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Football, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen is in love with his best friend.Like, very much.





	Ready? Okay!

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Lol. Not my best work. Sorry.

Jensen loves watching Jared cheer.

Why? Well, he's been asking himself that same question for two years. Is it the way his smile brightens? Could be. Is it the way his face turns rosy red after landing a difficult cheer? Maybe. Is it the way Jared's long limbs stretch out beyond their means? It's a possibility. It is it the way Jared's eyes light up like the night sky when he notices Jensen staring at him from across the field? The latter and the very last sound like the most plausible answer.

Jared is very good at what he does: getting people in the spirit. His preppy attitude and big heart are a major contribution to what he does, not to mention his flexibility. Jensen has literally spent hours watching Jared practice with his fellow cheerleaders, gazing at his sweat slicked skin as he twirls and flips into the air. On rare occasions, Jared does a slightly provocative cheer with the others, though nothing too x-rated. Just a little ass shaking. Totally normal for senior teenagers their age.

Jensen bites his lip, witnessing Jared bend over until some of his underwear is showing. The captain of the football team does not suppress the moan in his throat, and for staring, he is tackled to the ground by a fellow teammate. Jensen grunts as he realizes what has happened, and sighs when he looks up into Coach Morgan's face. He doesn't seem too pleased, and Jensen doesn't expect him to be after being distracted.

"Keep your head in the game, not on the girls, Ackles."

Jensen huffs, and Steve Carlson, his teammate and best friend laughs, getting up. "Nah, Coach. He's got his eyes on someone very special."

After he says this, an angel comes into view. Jared's face looks down upon him, worried. The cheerleader kneels down to his level, hands on his face. He must've saw the brutal tackle that nearly took the wind out of him. Jensen hates seeing his other best friend looking so sad. It doesn't suit him at all. He looks like a kicked puppy, and not like the regular bouncy, happy puppy from before. Jensen just stares up into his eyes, trying to figure out if he's real, or if he's just a plain old hallucination.

"Jen, are you okay?" Jared asks.

Jensen smiles, gently touching Jared's wrist. "I am now."

Jared's cheeks redden, and he tucks some of his hair behind his ear with a shy smile. "Don't get hurt before the big game."

"No promises."

Coach Morgan interferes with their cute exchange, hauling Jensen up to his feet by his shirt. "Okay, that's enough. We gotta practice. Scamper on back to your squad, Padalecki."

Jared grins at the coach. "Alright. My mom expects you to pick her up at 8. Remember that, or I'll come after you."

Jensen had completely forgotten that Coach Morgan and Jared's mom were dating. He can't imagine that happening to him, but Jared seems to be okay with it, so Jensen lets it go.

"You can tell her that I'll on time." Coach Morgan laughs.

"Okay." Jared looks back at Jensen as he walks back to his team. "See ya, Jen."

Jensen grins, stupid grin plastered all over his face. He waves at him, but only when Jared's back is turned. "See ya."

Jensen feels a soft slap on the back of his head. He hisses, turning to see that it was Steve who hit him. The blonde chuckles, not hiding his apparent amusement at Jensen's plight. He knows how much Jensen crushes on Jared, and he knows that Jensen would do anything for Jared. Steve is very observant; Jensen has never explicitly told him that he loves Jared, but his best friend just _knows_.

Jensen wonders if Jared is aware of the crush or not...

****

It's a Friday night.

Huge party over at Mark Sheppard's house. All popular kids invited, including the football team and the cheer squad. And that means Jared's coming. That's the only reason Jensen's even going! Jared doesn't usually attend big parties, but Jensen convinced him that it'd be fun, that they would have a few drinks and unwind. Jensen would of course watch out for him because people are freaking crazy at these parties. Leaving Jared alone in a room full of drinks and horny teenagers is not a good idea.

And so, here they are, listening to music and enjoying the party next to each other. Jared is dressed nicely; his clothes seem a little tight, but those--are those yoga pants? What kind of pants makes Jared's ass pop out like that!? Not that Jensen's really complaining or anything. He drinks out of his plastic red cup, trying to ignore the urges he has for his best friend whom he loves more than anything, even football. They speak for some time, talking about school, and gossip, and other boring, mundane stuff.

But it's not long until Jared suggests something.

"Wanna get outta here?"

Jensen almost chokes on his drink. "Wha--huh?"

Jared laughs. "I asked if you wanted to leave. Mom's out with Coach Morgan, so the house is empty. We could watch a movie or something...I don't know...maybe. Sounds stupid..."

"No, no! It's awesome. I'd love to!"

They leave soon, slipping out of the back where no one will see. They're both pretty high profile at school, so someone would easily spot them leaving the party. Luckily, they're able to escape unseen, and ride off in Jared's car. They get to his house eventually. Jensen toes off his sneakers at the door with Jared, and he almost trips, but Jared is there to catch him.

Well, almost.

Jared reaches out to catch him, but Jensen only drags him down to the floor with him. Jared lands on top of Jensen, laughing.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Jared giggles. "People will talk."

Jensen grins. "Let them talk "

For a moment, they stay like that, gazing into each other's eyes like they've hung the moon for each other. Jensen can feel his heartbeat against his own chest. It's so goddamn fast. What's he so nervous about? It's just Jensen. Jared is so beautiful, and he obviously knows he is. He  _has_  to be aware of how attractive he is if he has to continuously (yet politely) turn down some of the boys at school. Jensen's eyes flick to Jared's, as well as his mouth in short intervals.

So close...

But, just as Jensen thinks about leaning up to Jared's face, the cheerleader pulls back, clearing his throat. He heads to the kitchen, gathering snacks for them to consume. Jared and Jensen race up the stairs, attempting to beat each other to Jared's room. Jensen wins, claiming that it's because he's the "true" athlete. Jared isn't offended by the silly joke, and they both fall to the bed, turning on a movie to watch.

Honestly, this is much better than being at an overcrowded party with a bunch of meathead jerks and slutty girls. Jensen can be himself around Jared, and Jared can be himself around Jensen in turn. They don't live up to their stereotypes. Jensen's not some musclebound jock with a hard on for sports. He's a guy who loves sports, but does not live and breathe football. His other interests include singing, and playing the guitar.

Jared is the same.

He's not an airhead who'll sleep with the first guy who gives him attention. Jared is funny, smart, and very caring. When he's not cheering, you can find him with his head in a book or doing some extra schoolwork for extra credit. He's the best, really he is. Jensen just wants to keep him under glass, to shield him from anyone evil enough to corrupt him.

After their second movie, Jared gets up, changing out the DVD. Before he gets back to the bed, he stretches, bending down to touch the tips of his toes. Jensen immediately becomes enticed by Jared's actions, sitting up.

Then, he gets an idea.

"You should do a cheer for me."

Jared snorts, still stretching. His shirt is beginning to ride up, revealing a sliver of silky smooth flesh. "You see me cheer all the time, Jackles."

Jensen loves that name because it's exclusive between him and Jared.

"Yeah, but..." Jensen sighs, crawling down the bed until he's sitting on the edge. "I mean just for me. No else around."

"Some might call that a private dance."

Jensen's grin is bright. "Really? Well, I guess I should count myself lucky."

Jared rolls his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. Jensen just looks at him, encouraging him to go on, to do what he's really good at. After a few seconds of nervous procrastination, Jared gives in to Jensen's silent pleas. He gets into position, moving a few objects out of the way. Jensen's eyes lock on him, taking in his perfect form.

Jared claps his hands, balling up his fists, and putting his arms in the air. He chants one of the most basic and well known cheers. "Ready? Okay! We've got spirit, yes we do! We've got spirit, how 'bout you?"

As Jared says this phrase, he does his usual stances. He moves so quickly; the way he rolls his hips is a thing of sin. Jensen can't look away. The only things he's truly aware of are Jared's tight ass looking amazing in those pants, and his huge smile directed at Jensen. To top it all off, Jared does a single backflip, landing on both feet. He raises his hands up in air, a little out of breath, but happy. Jensen soon applauds him, satisfied with what his best friend has just done.

"Incredible." He compliments. "You're so incredible."

Jared's blush is so cute. He takes a seat next to Jensen. "Thanks."

"I could never do those gestures and moves and shit. You really are amazing." Jensen touches Jared's cheek. "How is it that no one's snatched you up yet?"

"I...I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet."

"I can think of a guy."

"Really? Think you can point him in my direction?"

"I'm pretty sure he's been in your direction this whole time."

Jared smiles. "Then I'm an idiot for not seeing it until now. What is this, a high school romance movie?"

"You love those." Jensen smirks, whispering. Their lips are now merely inches away from each other.

"Dammit, I do."

And then, just like that, the two of them close the distance, kissing. It's a pleasant feeling, like sparks shooting off in their hearts. It's not Jensen's first kiss by any means, but it's the first kiss that he's actually enjoyed. It has meaning, it has life, and it has hope. To share in this bliss with Jared is like...poetry. Jensen can feel the heat pooling in his belly, the lovely-beautiful-exciting feeling spreads out, engulfing Jared as well. The teenage hormones are running wild, and it's only a matter of time before either explode.

However, their heated exchange doesn't last too long. As Jared and Jensen make out, they hear Jared's mother return home. But she's not alone here. They briefly break apart, giggling as they listen to Sharon Padalecki and her date talking about things that Jared would rather not repeat. Jensen briefly gets up, crawling silently to the door. He cracks it open, watching Sharon and Coach Morgan kiss. He snickers, closing the door quietly.

"Dude, your mom and Coach Morgan are sucking face."

"I guess me and her have a thing for jocks," says Jared with a wink. He removes his shirt, blushing. The cheerleader licks his lips nervously. "If she can do it, why can't I?"

Jensen's eyes widen. "Jay, what are you doing...?"

"Come e're, Jen."

This is bad... _so_  bad.

But also _good_.

Jensen stands, wandering over to the bed with Jared.

Best night ever.


End file.
